La primera cita de Bra
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: La cita de Bra y como se volvio supersayayin.


La primera Cita de Bra y un Nuevo Supersayayin

**Dragon ball Z fanfic**   
**"La primera Cita de Bra y un Nuevo Supersayayin"**   
**por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano**

****

**Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) así que no me demandes.******

**Notas del autor: Como siempre ocurre, en este fanfic, la línea del tiempo esta alterada. Bra nace unos 3 años después del nacimiento de Trunks, así que cuando llegan a la saga de Boo, tiene 4 años y al terminar Dragon Ball Z, cuenta con 14 años. Malon tiene la misma edad y las dos son muy buenas amigas. En cuanto a lo demás, todo es normal (bueno, no tanto...)******

**-Alguna vez se han preguntado como reaccionan los sayayins ante la desgracia más grande del universo: la cita de una hija...bueno, vean esta historia-******

**Casa de Goku, sector 415...**   
**-Ahora vengo mamá, voy a casa de Trunks - sonreía Goten mientras se dirigía a la puerta**   
**-Goten! - Milk salió con una chaqueta - toma! Esta haciendo mucho frío afuera**   
**-Gracias - el joven de 17 años se la coloco - bueno, nos veremos más al rato**   
**-Bien, saludame a Bulma**   
**Goten asintió y salió volando rumbo al cielo.**   
**-Vaya - pensaba el chico mientras volaba - que estara pasando en casa de Trunks, me dijó que era algo urgente...tal vez algún nuevo enemigo o solo quiere pelear conmigo**   
**Entre tanto, en casa de Gohan, en Ciudad Satan**   
**-Que vaya? porque Vegeta? - se oyo un rugido por el teléfono. Gohan le salió una gota de sudor - esta bien, esta bien...no hay problema...voy para alla**   
**-Quien era cariño? - llego Videl mientras Gohan colgaba el teléfono**   
**-Era Vegeta, estaba muy trastornado. Dice que vaya a la corporación Capsula**   
**-Otro enemigo?**   
**-No lo sé, pero parece algo de urgencia - Gohan tomó un reloj de la comoda y apretó un botón. Inmediatamente cambió a las ropas de un dogi de color morado**   
**-Ahora vuelvo, tal vez no sea nada**   
**-Esta bien, pero procura tener cuidado**   
**Gohan asintió y salió volando también rumbo la capital del Oeste.******

**Y en la capital del Oeste**   
**-Así que ya lo saben eh?**   
**-Más o menos Maron, pero me preocupa como reaccionaran**   
**-Vamos, sabes que es un buen chico**   
**-Sí, pero de todas formas...**   
**-Bah! Solo estas dandole demasiada importancia**   
**-Bueno, es que no has visto a papá. Casi mata al último que fue**   
**-Sí, sí, pero este es diferente, el tampoco es humano**   
**-Sin embargo..**   
**-Sin embargo que?**   
**-No lo sé y... - Bra levanto la vista y entonces se quedo callada. Maron se volvió y también no podía creerlo. Un varias personas estaban reunidas frente a la Corporación Cápsula. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten y Krilin, todos vestidos para una pelea o algo así**   
**-Ves lo que te dije! - reclamo Bra**   
**-Creo que se le paso la mano a tu papá - se golpeó el rostro Maron**   
**-Bra! Maron! - se volvió Krilin notando su presencia - que ocurre? Vegeta y Trunks nos llamaron de emergencia**   
**-No me digan**   
**-Sí - señalo Piccolo - no se como le hizo para avisarle a la Plataforma Celeste, ya que no tenemos teléfono**   
**-Esto es el colmo - movió la cabeza Bra - ahora solo falte que tío Goku llegue con...**   
**-Hola chicos! - Goku y Ubb llegaron volando - ¿Que ocurre?**   
**-Oh Dios! - Maron le salió una gota de sudor. Entonces salieron Vegeta y Trunks con una cara de enojo digna de la realeza sayayin.**   
**-Vegeta, que sucede? Cuando nos llamaste, parecías preocupado**   
**-Sí - señalo Gohan - ahora es un nuevo enemigo o alguno revivió?**   
**Vegeta miro el suelo y se quedo callado con un gesto de prepotencia.**   
**-Trunks! - reclamo Goten - que les sucede!!**   
**-No es ningún enemigo, ni nada por el estilo - dijo el joven de cabellos morados - ni por pelear. Es por...**   
**-POR ELLA!! - rugio Vegeta señalando a Bra - tiene un pretendiente y va a venir a visitarnos!!!**   
**Todos se cayeron de espaldas con la declaración de Vegeta**   
**-POR ESO NOS HICISTE VENIR CON TANTA PRISA! SOLO POR LA CITA DE UNA CHICA SAYAYIN! - grito Piccolo con fuerza**   
**-Y QUE QUERIAS!! ES UN DESCONOCIDO...NO QUIERO QUE ALGO LE PASE MALO A ELLA!!**   
**-PPPPAAAAAPPPPPAAAA! - Bra grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los presentes cayeran al suelo**   
**-Se nota que es tu hija - sonrió Goku mientras Vegeta le dirigía una mirada asesina**   
**-Lo siento - dijo Bra - pero no me entiendes...**   
**-Pero hija, no puedes...digo, no debes salir con un chico...eres aun muy pequeña**   
**-Papá - Bra musito - tengo 14 años**   
**-Pero...**   
**-Vamos Vegeta - reconvino Goku - ya esta grande, y no creo que le haga daño que...**   
**-No te metas en esto Kakaroto! - rugio el principe sayayin - tú lo dices porque tuviste puros chicos. Esto es distinto**   
**-No es distinto - intervino Krilin - yo tengo una hija y confío en ella**   
**Vegeta se volvió con otra mirada asesina a Krilin. Este retrocedio con una gota de sudor**   
**-Trunks - hablo Goten - no puedo creer que también estes contra que Bra tenga una cita**   
**-Goten, no tienes hermanas, así que no sabes**   
**Goten y Goku se vieron. De tal padre, tal hijo.**   
**-en fin - murmuro Ubb - porque no lleva un chaperon para la cita**   
**-Chaperon? - pregunto Goten - que es eso?**   
**-Alguien que me vigilara todo el tiempo, para luego ir con el chisme - dijo Bra enojada - papá, yo no necesito eso**   
**-Mira Bra - intervino Maron - es mejor eso, que no salgas**   
**-Viendolo de ese punto, tienes razón**   
**-¡Un momento! - exclamo Vegeta - yo no he dicho que aun puedes salir...el chaperón esta bien, pero aun...**   
**-Falta que lo conozan - exclamo Goku - y que tiene de malo?**   
**-Bueno, es que...**   
**-Mira Vegeta, si quieres te ayudo. Cenamos todos juntos y lo vigilamos**   
**-A mi no me metan - murmuro Piccolo - tengo mucho trabajo**   
**-Con nosotros estara bien - sonrió Gohan - traere a Videl y Pan**   
**-Y yo a Milk, Goten y Ubb - contesto Goku.**   
**-Maron y 18 pueden venir - finalizo Krilin.**   
**-A mi ni me vean - se volteo Piccolo. Vegeta sudo y comenzo a analizar la situación. Bra lo miraba adquisitavamente**   
**-Creo que tienen razón papá - exclamo Trunks**   
**-Grrh! Esta bien! Bra, puedes traer al chico, pero se ira a las 10, entendido?**   
**-A las 11**   
**-¡10!**   
**-¡¡11!!**   
**-Mejor 10:30 - intervino prontamente Trunks. Los dos asintieron y se dieron un apretón de manos.**   
**-Espero que no interfieras papá**   
**-Y yo espero que sea un buen chico Bra**   
**Mientras los demás se miraban, Gohan suspiro**   
**-Vaya que son padre e hija. Iguales en todos...papá, esto será divertido cierto?**   
**-Claro - Goku emitió una gran sonrisa - muy divertido**   
**-Kakaroto!**   
**Goku se toco la cabeza apenado mientras Vegeta se cruzaba de brazos y Bra saltaba de gusto con Maron.******

**Esa noche, en casa de la familia Briefs, Bulma organizaba con gran rapidez la cena mientras Vegeta y Trunks miraban la televisión desinteresados. Los dos llevaban una simple camiseta, con unos shorts mientras las mujeres de las casas corrían de un lado a otro vestidas elegantemente**   
**-¡Mamá! - se oyo la voz de Bra - ¿Has visto mis zapatos azules?**   
**-Creo que estan en mi habitación, los dejaste allí, no te acuerdas?**   
**-No entiendo porque hacen tanto escándolo - murmuro Vegeta - solo va a ser una cita**   
**-Ya sabes como son las mujeres papá - asintió Trunks cambiandole de canal - especialmente con un chico. Si te contara lo que paso para llevar a una chica al cine. Se tardan 3 horas o 2 en vestirse**   
**-Mujeres! - mascullo el príncipe sayayin. Entonces sono el timbre. Trunks se levanto de un salto del sillón y abrió la puerta**   
**-Ah Gohan, Videl, Pan... - exclamo el chico - gusto en verlos**   
**-Hola Trunks! - saludo la esposa de Gohan - veo que todavía no estan listos para la cena...Hola Vegeta**   
**El tipo en cuestión contesto con un gruñido. Gohan solo sonrió.**   
**-No, todavía falta, pero pasen - dijo Trunks cortesmente**   
**-Mamá - exclamo Pan - ahora vengo, tengo que hablar con Bra de esto**   
**La chica se hizo humo y corrió hacia la habitación. Solo se oyeron unos gritos de emoción y de alegría**   
**-Creo que Pan esta muy emocionada - dijo Videl**   
**-El ánimo de Bra es contagioso, solo esperen a que llegue... - no termino de decir la frase cuando una chica rubia entro disparada por la puerta y luego subió de un salto las escaleras. De nuevo los gritos de celebración y alegría**   
**-Lo siento - aparecio Krilin con No. 18 sujeta de su brazo - pero no pudimos controlarla.**   
**-Como si fuera tanta cosa la cita de Bra - Trunks subio la vista**   
**-Bueno, es la primera que aprueba tu padre - intervino No. 18 - y además, es una sorpresa**   
**-¿Sorpresa? ¿Acaso ya saben quien es?**   
**-Bueno - Krilin sonrió nerviosamente y se encogio de hombros - pronto lo verán**   
**Mientras No. 18 iba a la cocina a ayudar a Bulma, Trunks se quedo pensativo, pero entonces sono el teléfono. Iba a levantar el auricular cuando un rayo, es decir, Pan aparecio de la nada**   
**-Bueno? - contesto - ah! Sí...en un momento...¡Bra! - grito - es él!!**   
**Otro barullo se armo en lo alto de la habitación...seguido de más gritos y frases que no viene mencionar al caso (por lo empalagoso). Pan subió como ráfaga y los gritos siguieron.**   
**-Esto es el colmo - se toco la frente Trunks - papá...dí algo**   
**Pero Vegeta estaba entretenido viendo la WWF en un canal de paga por cable.**   
**-Creo que Vegeta no quiere hablar del tema - dijo Krilin sentandose en la sala - o tal vez este viendo nuevas técnicas para matar al novio**   
**Una mirada asesina precedente del padre de Trunks fue directo hacia Krilin que sonrió nerviosamente.**   
**-Hola chicos! - ahora la familia de Gokou llegaba - como han estado!**   
**-Bien, pero las chicas estan como locas**   
**-Es natural - dijo Milk - son jovenes**   
**-Listo para ser cuñado? - dijo Goten con malicia**   
**-No me hables de eso - le dijo con cierto enojo - yo no voy a ser cuñado y Bra tendrá su última cita hoy**   
**-Vamos, no es tan malo**   
**Pero otra sarta de gritos se escucho desde arriba.**   
**-Lo ves? - señalo Trunks el techo**   
**-Esta bien, pero al menos no estoy en tantos problemas como tú**   
**Entonces Bra, Maron y Pan bajaron como cual rayos las escaleras y cogieron de un brazo al pobre Goten**   
**-Vamos! - le dijo Maron - Bra tiene que recoger a su pareja y tu conducirás**   
**-Que! No se supone que él debe venir**   
**-Sí, pero su automóvil se descompuso. Viene con su familia también**   
**-O Mondeiu! Yo y mi bocota!! - exclamo Goten mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Trunks emitió una risita. Al menos ya estaría más tranquilo antes de que llegara el invitado**   
**-¡Que! - grito - ¿Trae a su familia? Mamá!!**   
**Mientras Trunks iba a la cocina seguido de Milk, Goku se sento en la sala junto a Gohan, Vegeta y Krilin que veían un especial por la TV**   
**-Esa película de Sailor Moon es mala - dijo Krilin**   
**-No sabía que te gustarán esas películas? - pregunto Gohan**   
**-A mí no, pero a Maron si...ahora desearía que tuviera novio para que la llevara**   
**-Ni lo sueñes Krilin - mascullo Vegeta - no te lo recomiendo**   
**-Vegeta, no seas tan celoso - intervino Gokou - tal vez en un futuro puedas decirle a tu hija que no se vaya de la ciudad y que vivan a unas cuadras de aquí cuando se casen**   
**-¡Kakaroto! - grito - ¡No menciones la palabra casar!**   
**-Ok, esta bien...no la dire ya, pero tienes que admitir que tal vez sea... - no termino de decir la frase, ya que Goku tuvo que escapar de un mini Gyarc Go de Vegeta, que si de por sí volo parte del recinto principal**   
**-¡Vegeta! - ahora Bulma grito desde la cocina...******

**Goten iba casi a raz del volante, apenado y humillado, mientras el estero del auto estaba a todo volumen y 3 chicas cantando a coro canciones de corte romántico por las calles de la ciudad**   
**-No podrían bajarle un poco? - pregunto**   
**-Claro que no! - dijo Maron - esta es la mejor música para una cita!!**   
**-A 10000 db - exclamo - yo no lo creo**   
**-No seas aguado tío Goten - sonrió Pan - suelta tu alma de adolescente**   
**-Pero no con esta música - dijo el chico viendo la portada del CD. Un tal Luis Mirey estaba en el frente con una sonrisa de estupido...**   
**(Autor: disculpen la molestia al público femenino, recuerden que un fanfic no revela la opinión del autor...bueno, casí).**   
**-Oh mi Dios! - Goten movió la cabeza - si alguien me ve con esta música, me matara...como extraño el rock**   
**Entre esquivando coches y miradas, el auto se acerco a un automóvil que yacía a un lado de la calle. Un señor agito la mano**   
**-Miren! - musito Bra - es su padre!**   
**-E-Esto... - Goten tartamudeo al reconocerlo - no puede ser!!******

**Vegeta y Trunks, obligados por Bulma, ya estaban vestidos apropiadamente para la cena.**   
**-Esto es demasiado...ni modo que Bra vaya a casarse - murmuro Trunks con algo de molestía**   
**-De todas formas hay que ser ordenados y límpios con las visitas**   
**-Pues no creo que vaya a durarle mucho el placer**   
**-Vegeta! - grito Bulma desde la cocina - ya te escuche!!**   
**El príncipe solo dijo algo entre dientes y se sento nuevamente. Ahora Goku observaba las noticias con Krilin, platicando sobre los progresos del entrenamiento de Ubb cuando se escucho el ruido de un coche.**   
**-¡Son ellos! - exclamo Milk. Entonces se oyo un ruido tremendo en la cocina y la mesa. Krilin se asomo y se volvió sonriendo. Los hombres solo movieron la cabeza**   
**-Es Yamcha solamente - dijo Krilin. El barullo se calmo y todo volvió a la normalidad**   
**-Mujeres - dijo Trunks con resignación - ¿Porque no pueden ser más calmadas?**   
**-Creeme, yo también aun trato de comprenderlo**   
**-¡Te escuche Krilin!**   
**El pobre bajo la mirada asustado por el grito de No. 18. Goku solo sonrió**   
**-Creo que nunca lo sabremos.... - entonces Yamcha entro y saludo a todos en la casa.**   
**-Veo que también sabes lo de la cita de Bra?**   
**-Cierto, no podía perderme esto...que Vegeta dejara que su hija saliera "oficialmente" con un chico y... - Yamcha callo al ver la mirada asesina del sayayin**   
**-Escuchen - dijo con cierto enojo - el próximo que mencione lo de la cita, lo matare personalmente...¿Han comprendido?**   
**El resto asintió con miedo ante la declaración fuerte y tranquila de Vegeta. Entonces se oyo el ruido de un carro.**   
**-¿Son ellos? - se asomo Milk. Yamcha se fijo por la ventana y asintió**   
**-Sí, son ellos...**   
**El barullo se armo nuevamente ante las gotas de sudor de los señores.**   
**-¡Rápido! Lleven la comida a la mesa!**   
**-Alguien que traiga las velas!**   
**-¡Porque no hice esto antes!**   
**-Creo que abrire - dijo Gohan despertando del estupor. Al abrir, Maron y Pan solo sonrieron y entraron rapidamente.**   
**-Hola chicos! - aparecio Bra. Todos saludaron, excepto Trunks y Vegeta que miraban con expectación (y algo de molestia).**   
**-Bien, sin más retraso les presento a Kubiack. Pasa...**   
**-¿Kubiack? - pensaron todos - ¿Que nombre más raro?**   
**Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vistiendo un atuendo con una playera azul como sus ojos, una chaqueta y pantalones negros aparecio. Se notaba simpático.**   
**-Ah Kubiack - aparecio Bulma - bienvenido, yo soy la madre de Bra...y este es su padre, Vegeta - miro hacia un señor de cabello negro de pelo parado y mirada de "siempre estoy enojado"**   
**-Mucho gusto señora Briefs - asintió el joven con educación y se volvió hacia Vegeta - me honra conocer al padre de Bra, tiene una hija encantadora y muy hermosa. Es como su madre.**   
**Goku frunció el cejo. Bulma se alegro con el comentario, pero vió como Vegeta le saltaba una vena de la frente...**   
**-Ejem...claro - dijo Vegeta aparentando voz más fuerte para presionar al chico - eso debería ser**   
**El chico le acerco la mano para saludarlo. Vegeta sonrió...tal vez debería probar un poco su fuerza, pero al querer apretarle, noto que el chico le contestaba con lo mismo, o tal vez más. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de apretón, se separaron**   
**-Y ahora te presento a mi hermano - intervino Bra viendo la expresión de su padre - Trunks**   
**-Hola - se acerco Kubiack - he escuchado mucho sobre tí, tu hermana realmente te menciona cada momento**   
**-¿En serio? - dijo Trunks tratando de ser frío - ¿Pense que hablaban de otra cosa?**   
**-Para nada...pero no importa... - le dirigió una mirada romántica a Bra - pero te felicito, tienes una gran hermana.**   
**Trunks frunció el cejo. Al otro lado, Goku, Gohan y Krilin suspiraron. Al menos, no habría sangre todavía de por medio. Entonces entro Goten algo agitado.**   
**-Este chicos... - comento - tengo algo que decirles, Kubiack es...**   
**-¿Podemos pasar? - se escucharon dos voces.**   
**-Claro - Bulma fue a la puerta - con placer, ustedes deben ser los...¡Oh por Dios!**   
**-¿Que ocurrre? - los demás se acercaron y se quedaron pasmados. Solo Krilin y No. 18 se quedaron donde estaban, viendose sin remedio.**   
**-Parece que lo descubrieron**   
**-Eso es cierto**   
**-Pero tú... - Goku señalo al padre de Kubiack - eres un...**   
**-Así es Goku - sonrió - soy No. 17...******

**La cena transcurrió enmedio de un ambiente de tensión. El famoso No. 17, hermano gemelo de No. 18, era ni más ni menos, el padre de Kubiack....pero contrario a lo que se pensaba, No. 17 se porto muy amable y presento a su esposa, que era muy bella y tenía por nombre Nicole.**   
**Ante el interrogatorio de los demás, Krilin y No. 18 se vieron en la necesidad de contar lo que sabían sobre el cuñado de Krilin así como lo que había pasado con él.**   
**El padre de Maron comento que hace unos 16 años, poco después de que Krilin y No. 18 comenzaron a salir juntos, No. 17 también consiguió una pareja, e igual que ellos, terminaron casandose. Kubiack nació al año y vivieron muy felices en las montañas del Norte hasta que Majin Boo casi los extermina.**   
**-Así que tu me ayudaste con algunas personas? - pregunto Goku**   
**-Sí, los amenaze y levantaron sus manos...yo sabía lo que pasaba en el otro mundo, y no podía quedarme atrás.**   
**-¡Y como sabemos que no eres el mismo de siempre!**   
**Vegeta ya había hecho un par de centenas de veces la pregunta, pero No. 17 solo contestaba con una sonrisa**   
**-Mi hermana se regenero, acaso yo no tengo derecho...además - volteo hacia Nicole y Kubiack - también tengo una familia como la tuya Vegeta**   
**-Hmmrff! - Vegeta volvió la vista algo apenado mientras los demás reían.**   
**-En fin - dijo Krilin - ahora viven felices en esta ciudad. Nos enteramos de la relación de Bra y Kubiack cuando No. 17 no lo comento. El también estaba igual que tú Vegeta**   
**-Y todavía lo estoy, pero creo que mi chico es bueno - dijo con orgullo - además, lo he entrenado duro, así que será una buena pareja para Bra...**   
**-¡Pareja! - exclamaron Trunks y Vegeta.**   
**-No interrumpan! - intervino Bulma antes de que sus dos chicos salieron contra No. 17 y Kubiack - y bien...acaso no me digan que...**   
**-Bueno - Bra se sonrojo - ya llevamos 3 meses saliendo**   
**-¡Que! - Vegeta estallo - ¡3 meses! ¡Esa era la razón por la que no ví a ningún gandul en estos tiempos!**   
**Tuvieron que intervenir Gohan, Goku, Krilin, Yamcha y hasta Goten para pararlo. Trunks estaba desconcertado.**   
**-¡3-3 meses!**   
**-Sí, perdona por no decirlo hermano**   
**Trunks se quedo pensativo mientras Vegeta era llevado fuera de la mesa casi arrastrando. No. 17 solo se encogio de hombros y comenzo a platicar con los demás, mientras Nicole y Videl platicaban sobre la moda en la ciudad.**   
**-Vaya - se dijo el chico - ningún novio de Bra había durado tanto...tal vez Kubiack sea el joven correcto...además, había vino en la mesa y no lo ha tocado, menos el cigarro que hace rato le ofreció mamá cuando entro.**   
**-¿Y bien chicos? - pregunto Nicole - ¿Que opinan?**   
**-Como dije - señalo No. 17 - me parece bien, los chicos son maravillosos y dejemos que el amor florezca.**   
**No. 18, Bulma, Milk y Videl asintieron, así como Pan y Maron que continuamente daban ánimos a la pobre Bra...los hombres no pudieron opinar, ya que entretener a un sayayin encolerizado es díficil.**   
**-Bueno - se levanto Trunks - yo quiero decir algo.**   
**Bulma tuvo un mal presentimiento. No había nadie que pudiera detenerlo ya que todos estaban con Vegeta...temía la misma reacción, pero en lugar de eso, se asombro al escucharlo**   
**-Ni hablar, si alguien ha estado con Bra 3 meses y no ha salido corriendo por mí o mi padre, así como que ella no se halla hartado, pienso que Kubiack es el mejor...les doy mi enhorabuena.**   
**Antes de que Bra y Kubiack pudieran celebrar, escucharon grito desgarrador del otro lado de la mesa**   
**-¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!! - se oyo y entonces una explosión amarilla sacudió el lugar.**   
**-Creo que Vegeta también dió su sí - dijo Bulma complaciente. No. 17 solo se encogio de hombros como el resto de los espectadores. Kubiack volteo hacia Bra y le guiño un ojo. Lo habían conseguido.******

**Vegeta casi destruyó el lugar cuando supó lo de Bra y Kubiack, pero luego de una larga charla con Bulma, logró soltar un pequeño resquició: la única forma en que los dejaría ser novios es que Bra venciera a Kubiack en un duelo frente a frente, tal como lo marca la tradición sayayin....bueno, eso es lo que dijo Vegeta.**   
**Por supuesto nadie le creyó, pero al ser el príncipe de los sayayins y el último en recordar las tradiciones legendarias, ya que desde luego Goku no recuerda nada, terminó por imponerse.**   
**Kubiack aceptó, no de buena gana, no quería lástimar a la chica, mientras que Bra aceptó de buena gana, apoyada por Maron y Pan.**   
**Finalmente, en cuestión de minutos, se arreglaron las partes y la plataforma de entrenamiento de la casa sirvió como recinto para la pelea. Todos los invitados estaban en unas gradas a lado de la arena mientras en las esquinas contrarias, figuraban los "entrenadores" de los contendientes, los cuales estaban aun en el vestidor, preparandose.**   
**-Vegeta - Bulma le recrimó - tu sabes que Bra nunca ha practicado artes marciales y ni aun así podrá ganarle a Kubiack**   
**-¿Y? Es la tradición, y no puedo ir contra ella**   
**-Eso es puro cuento - intervinó Krilin - lo inventaste para tener una excusa para no dejar a Bra**   
**-Acaso quieres morir Krilin? - le dijo Vegeta furioso**   
**-Este...no, pero tengo derecho a protestar**   
**-La tradición existe...además, no tienen pruebas en mi contra. Kakaroto no recuerda nada de Vegito así que no pueden refutarlo**   
**-Eso es cierto - dijo Goku - tal vez sí exista la tradición**   
**-Eso lo dudo - musito Gohan - que la chica tenga que retar al chico para demostrar su poder y su amor**   
**-No, es de la familia - intervinó Vegeta - por eso tiene que hacerlo**   
**-Otra tonta justificacíón - indicó Bulma al mismo tiempo que Videl y Milk asentían. Vegeta simplemente las ignoró y sonrió por dentro. Sabía de la fuerza de Kubiack y de la poca posibilidad que tenía Bra de vencer...todo iba a pedir de boca: perdería, se iría y él tendría las manos limpias. Todo perfecto...sin complicaciones******

**Por fin salieron los competidores. Los espectadores guardaron silencio. Kubiack lucía un dogi de color negro, con cinto rojo mientras que Bra traía una vestimenta parecida a la de Videl cuando entrenaba con Gohan, una camiseta con pans y unas botas ya de corte de la Corporación Cápsula (como las que trae Trunks en toda la serie).**   
**-Vamos Kubiack - se levantó No. 17 - tu puedes**   
**-Sí, esta bien - contestó no con muchas ganas.**   
**-Bra, no te dejes - la animaban Maron y Pan.**   
**-Claro que no, ahora verá mi padre que es pelear**   
**-No quiero hacerle daño - penso Kubiack al subir a la plataforma - pero si no peleo con poder, el señor Vegeta se dará cuenta de todo...no hay otra. Ojalá que Bra tenga una carta bajo la manga**   
**-Ya verás papá - pensaba Bra por su parte - No solo Trunks es tu único heredero.**   
**-Bien contendientes - Goku se colocó enmedio de la arena como juez de lucha al tiempo que los espectadores miraban con atención y curiosidad la pelea que se iba a realizar - ya saben las reglas, son igual que las del Torneo de Artes Marciales: No se valen golpes bajos, ni nada por el estilo. El primero que salga de la plataforma pierde, así como el que se rinda...han entendido?**   
**-Sí - dijeron Kubiack y Bra de frente a frente.**   
**-Escucha Vegeta, si algo malo le pasa a Bra, te dejare en sofá por un año!**   
**-No te preocupes mujer, no le pasará nada - Vegeta reía por dentro - ese Kubiack no se atrevera a golpearla**   
**-Bien - Goku levantó la mano en ese momento - comiencen!!**   
**El silencio reinó en la arena cuando los dos peleadores se colocaron en posición. Kubiack miró por primera vez en serio a Bra. Se veía hermosa, aun con este traje tan informal para pelear**   
**-No - sacudió su cabeza - debo pelear...no debo concentrarme en ella**   
**-Vamos Kubiack - Bra lo retó con la mano - que esperas para atacar?**   
**-Pero amor...**   
**-No tengas miedo. Soy una sayayin y nada puede lastimarme**   
**-Pero...**   
**-No te preocupes! - Bra sonrió - al contrario, deberías preocuparte por tí**   
**Kubiack frunció el cejo igual que Vegeta**   
**-Que habra querido decir con eso? - pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces Bra se hizó hacia atrás y desapareció.**   
**-Que!! - gritaron todos al ver que la chica había desaparecio...excepto Maron y Pan.**   
**-Ahora! - gritó Pan - ataca!**   
**Kubiack se desconcertó pero entonces solo sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomágo y luego una patada en pleno rostro que lo mando a volar...Bra apareció frente a él sin que se diera cuenta.**   
**-Rayos! - se detuvo a unos metros del suelo flotando - como hiciste eso!!**   
**-Es mi secreto! - Bra se lanzó volando contra él - peleemos!!**   
**Kubiack detuvó con la mano el golpe de Bra, pero sintió que se le entumió al detenerlo.**   
**-Realmente eres fuerte**   
**-Lo sé, vamos! - Bra comenzó a atacarlo. Kubiack se defendía con gran habilidad mientras los dos comenzaban a flotar arriba de la plataforma. Los espectadores estaban con el ojo cuadrado.**   
**-¡Esto es imposible! - gritó Vegeta - ¡Como diablos sabe volar y pelear así!**   
**-Ni idea - musitó Krilin - pero lo hace muy bien**   
**-Bulma! - Vegeta se volvió - tu tuviste algo que ver?!!**   
**-No - dijo con igual sorpresa - yo tampoco sabía que pudiera pelear así**   
**-Entonces... - Vegeta se volteó hacia Trunks, el cual sintió como su padre lo agarraba del cuello - Tu le enseñaste!!**   
**-N-No...papá - tartamudeaba el pobre chico - yo no...no hice tal barbaridad**   
**-Claro que no fue él - se levantó Pan - fui yo**   
**-Pero como!! - el príncipe se volvió hacia Gohan - como permitiste que tu hija..**   
**-Calma Vegeta, no tiene nada de malo, además, no quería tener más peleadores en la familia**   
**-Ese no es el chiste! Bra es una niña, y se puede lastimar!**   
**-Vegeta, Bra ya tiene 14 años...ya no 6 como hace...**   
**-Deja de decir eso! Ella siempre será una niña!**   
**-Parece que la paternidad se le subió a la cabeza - sonrió Yamcha. Una tremenda explosión de ki sacudió en ese momento el lugar. Todos los presentes se volvieron. Bra y Kubiack habían chocado sus puños. Ahora estaban a lados contrarios de la plataforma.**   
**-Creo que es hora de terminar - sonrió Bra**   
**-Ah sí, que piensas hacer?**   
**-Esto - Bra comenzó a acumular poder - Kame...hame...**   
**-Pan también le enseño eso - dijó Goku - vaya que las chicas aprenden rápido**   
**-HA!!!! - Bra sacó el gran kame-hame-ha. Kubiack también invocó un poder**   
**-Giga-beat! - una bola de energía azulosa salió de su mano y rebotó el kame-hame-ha de Bra, creando una gran explosión.**   
**-Parece que los dos estan muy iguales - exclamó No. 18**   
**-Sí, tal vez Kubiack le gané - contestó Krilin. Vegeta, por primera vez, sonrió, pero el gusto le duró poco cuando su hija descendió a nivel del suelo**   
**-Eres muy fuerte querido - sonrió la chica - pero ya quiero terminar con esto y necesito un novio!**   
**-Entonces que planeas hacer? - Kubiack se colocó en posición**   
**-Ganarte - Bra apretó los puños - ve esto!**   
**-Aja - sonrió Goku - así que era eso**   
**La chica comenzó a acumular poder y entonces creó en cuestión de segundos, una fuerza corriente de aire a su alrededor.**   
**-El poder máximo! - gritó Maron - usalo!**   
**-Ahhhh!!! - Bra levantó la cabeza con un enorme grito, haciendo que su ki se elevara hasta el máximo y entonces su ojos comenzaron a brillar, volviendose de un color azul oscuro a uno claro totalmente. Luego su cabello azulado también comenzó a brillar**   
**-Esto no es posible! - exclamó Trunks cubriendose del aire - ella no puede...**   
**Vegeta estaba mudo. Acaso Bra tenía el poder de convertirse en...**   
**-Kubiack - la voz de Bra resonó por el gimnasio - el supersayayin!**   
**Su cabello cambió a color dorado totalmente, al tiempo que se erizaba y expulsó un aura de color dorado.**   
**-Fantástico! - Goku rompió el silencio de desconcierto y sorpresa - otro supersayayin en escena!**   
**-Bra...tú... - Kubiack la señala con miedo - tu eres...**   
**-Así es... - la sonrisa de Bra brilló enmedio de su mirada de supersayayin - que te parece?**   
**-Es sencillamente...increíble! - sonrió el chico**   
**-Cierto - Bra se coloco en posición - terminemos con esto**   
**La chica desapareció y entonces Kubiack solo sintió el poderoso golpe que lo mando volar fuera de la plataforma...y por la pared del gimnasio.**   
**-Parece que gane - dijó la chica al filo del arena. Todos se quedaron callados, pero Goku se acercó y le levantó la mano**   
**-La ganadora es Bra, por K.O.**   
**-Viva Bra!! - gritó Maron. Pan le siguió y luego todos los presentes, inclusive Kubiack que salió despacio del hueco de la pared, pero se lanzó a los brazos de Bra sin dudar un instante.**   
**-Vivan los nuevos novios! - exclamó Krilin al tiempo que los chicos sonreían....**   
**Solo había alguien que no disfrutaba el momento.**   
**-Malaya! - gritó Vegeta.**   
**-Como dije - sonrió Bulma - ese es el "sí" de mi marido**   
**Vegeta siguió refunfuñando ante la risa de los demás.******

**-Cuídense - Gohan y familia se despedían de Bulma y los demás. Ya los invitados estaban retirandose luego de un pequeño refrigerio.**   
**-Fue un placer - sonrió Krilin - veo que la sangre del supersayayin corre por esta familia**   
**-Bah! - masculló Vegeta**   
**-No seas grosero - dijo Bulma - nos veremos chicos**   
**-Hasta pronto cuñado - dijó No. 18 en tono de broma. Vegeta ignoró el comentario y la familia de Krilin también partió, con Maron dandole sus felicitaciones a Bra.**   
**-También nos vamos - musitó Goku - ya nos veremos en otra ocasión**   
**-Cuando gusten - asintió Trunks - nos veremos**   
**-Buena suerte con tu futuro cuñado - asintió Goten**   
**Trunks solo frunció el cejo, pero dió una sonrisa.**   
**-Bien, cuídense!**   
**-Señor Vegeta - No. 17 se inclinó - es un honor ya ser parientes**   
**-¡Cual parientes! Ya verá que es ser... - Vegeta no terminó de hablar, ya que Bulma le tapó la boca**   
**-No se preocupen, estamos bien...ojalá vengan otro día a cenar**   
**-Será un placer - dijó la madre de Kubiack - creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar**   
**-Bueno, nos despedimos...ah proposito ¿Donde esta Kubiack?**   
**-Ah - Bulma se toco la frente - creo que fue con Bra al invernadero**   
**-¡Que! - Vegeta gritó - esta con ese gandul!! Tengo que detenerlo y...**   
**-Vegeta - dijó Bulma con mirada inquisidora. El príncipe se detuvó y solo dió un respingo.**   
**-Rayos! Sí no fuera por ese estupido sofá...**   
**Entre tanto, Bra y Kubiack caminaban tomados de la mano, admirando el invernadero de la casa, cuando se detuvieron. Kubiack tomó una flor y la colocó en el cabello de su novia.**   
**-Esto es para tí**   
**-Gracias - dijó con un leve sonrojo - aun no puedo creer que ya seamos novios**   
**-Bueno - Kubiack se toco las venditas de su cara - fue algo doloroso**   
**-Disculpa, pero era la única forma. El tío Goku y Pan me enseñaron a pelear y como transformarme...fue díficil, pero sabía que me ayudaría, especialmente con papá**   
**-El señor Goku fue inteligente, aprendíste rápido**   
**-Es porque realmente me gustas...no quería perderte**   
**-Ni yo...te amo Bra**   
**-Y yo a tí - los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso...el cual fue interrumpido por el grito de un pobre padre sayayin.**   
**-BRAAAA!!! - se escuchó - NO HAGAS ESO!!**   
**-Papá! - se oyo - es mi vida!!**   
**-Aquí vamos de nuevo - se encogió de hombros Bulma. Trunks solo sonrió y miró a su nuevo "cuñado".**   
**-¿Que te parece nuestra familia?**   
**-Divertida - solo atino a decir - pero no cabe duda de que me la pasare en grande**   
**-No solo tú amigo, no solo tú - Trunks y Kubiack se volvieron hacia Vegeta y Bra que discutían a pulmón abierto.******

**FIN... por ahora.******

**Notas del autor**   
**Antes que nada, escribí esta historia para relajarme un poco con las otras que he estado haciendo, es decir, tenía ganas de crear algo diferente, y salió este fanfic. Se que la temática puede resultar muy conocida, pero bueno, trate de agregarle algunos toques para que resulta divertida, además de que siempre había querido poner a Bra como un super sayayin, ya que resultó muy excluída de la trama de DBZ y DBGT, así como la inclusión de un personaje que fue olvidado y luego desacreditado: No. 17.**   
**En cuanto a lo demás, parece que si logre captar la personalidad de un padre afligido cuando su hija sale por primera vez, además, siendo Vegeta, tuve que ponerlo así.**   
**Ok, no tengo mucho que decir, así que aquí van los agradecimientos: primeramente al Gnomo del Pergamino por ponerlo en su página, luego a Cloud, el escritor de Ideales perdidos, el mejor fanfic de DBZ que he visto, a las Hnas. Checa por sus continuos consejos y críticas y a demás escritores dedicados a DBZ, como el grupo Dragon World, Jacinto Muñoz (¡Valgame! Vaya escritor de No. 18), Pedro Cohen y demás que no recuerdo por mi Alzheimer progresivo, sin olvidar a mi hermano, Deluxe007 y a J.Soullard, BlackwolfX y demás que me han inspirado con sus historias.**   
**Bien, cualquier comentario e insulto, así como una bonificación (la cual es bien recibida) al correo de siempre. Nos vemos en otro fanfic y viva Dragon Ball Z y GT.******

**-Vegeta, Kubiack dijó que iba a venir a cenar hoy, no lo has visto?**   
**-No - contesto sin dejar de ver el periódico.**   
**-No me digas que lo volvíste a hacer**   
**Vegeta siguió leyendo el periódico**   
**-Vegeta!!!**

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001083geovisit();


End file.
